Left Behind: The Other Kids
by Coriakin
Summary: My own version of the Left Behind series with the bending arts of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Come find out what happens in the last 7 years of the world.
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer*** Almost everything in this story is based on the books written by Jerry B. Jenkins, Tim Lahaye. And except for the eventual characters from the books everything else is mine.

**Prologue**

4000 B.C.

"Wow! Everything looks perfect the sun is nice and bright the earth is filled with wonderful life, and most perfect of all the human. I am really proud on how it turned out hopefully this world will do better than the last one." Said God, speaking to himself. He was pleased with what he had created it was perfect his human was doing great with his mate that God had just created for him with one of Adam's bones.

"Hey God, whats up?"

"Hey Lucifer I knew you would be coming to see me soon, Oh nothing much but admiring the wonderful world I just created, don't you just love the way I made the other planets in the solar system it has that beautiful look to it don't you think?" said God still admiring the new world he had created out of his huge crystal window. The hall was made of polished silver and the floor was made of pure gold. The drapes that hung down to the floor were a beautiful shade of maroon. The window overlooked a green hill with a small tree on top, and a valley with houses very similar to the palace but smaller in size. There were only a few of these mansions in fact there were only two, but many green yards were stacked out to look like a house would be built there soon. They were billions of these staked out properties.

"Oh yes it puts a nice touch to the east side of the milky way," agreed Lucifer.

"It does doesn't it."

"Oh, Um, Hey God can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Lucifer Whats up?"

"I was just wondering. . . Why did you make the humans with free choice? I mean now if they wanted to they could eat of that fruit right there in the middle of the garden of Eden."

"Yes they could but they won't because they love me to much to do that, besides they don't know what evil is but only the good I have planted in their hearts."

"I guess but it seems like a great temptation."

"Yes it is but this is why I gave them free choice now every time they think about trying the fruit but walk away it makes it all the more wonderful that they choose not to eat of the forbidden fruit like I asked of them. That is why I created them like that."

"I guess but what if they do eat it then that mean that they um you know S-I-N then you wont be able to be walk and talk with Adam and Eve in the garden like you do every night."

"Yes you are right but think about it this way would you rather be loved because they truly love you or because they have too. Do you see now? It feels better to have someone love you because they really do love you and then you know you can be a good friend and love them back because if they didn't really love you then you wouldn't be a very loving person. Can you see now why I choose to create humans with free choice?"

"Yeah I just don't know, I guess, well you know everything."

"Thank you Lucifer that is why I made you the brightest of all angels."

"I am so glad you love me thank you so much, well I need to go back to my job of supervising things down on earth I love the plans you made for the other side of the earth when Adam or his descendents discover it it will be magnificent."

"Yes, thank you, go on I need to get ready to see Adam and Eve."


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2**

4000 B.C.

Up in the Dark Place two dark figures wrapped in black robes were looking into a black crystal ball. The crystal ball was slightly smaller than a bowling ball, and looked a whole lot more fragile. One of the figures was tall and thin, but she was a bit transparent, but not enough to see right through but just enough to give that look of being slightly translucent. The other figure was a really bent over man his face was ugly and very messed up. It was like he had been in a car accident and never had surgery to fix it. And you could totally tell that him and the Lady were not of the same type. The room they were in was filled with hundreds of candles, they were every where. Some were on a candle stands, some were on the many shelves, and even on the floor.

"My plan is working great all I need to do is to get into to Lucifer's tiny, innocent mind, and then Muahahahahaha!!!! I will rule the heavens, Its brilliant, brilliant, brilliant"

"Yes your evilyness your plan is brilliant."

"Yes, I know, now shut up and go bother someone else."

"But your majesty, where will I go?"

"I don't care, now just leave, oh and why don't you get my jar of wizard souls while your out! Which will mysteriously fall on those stupid humans in the year, oh lets say 2020."

"Yes my queen."

"Now to go mess up Lucifer and then on to step B," said the tall figure. She quietly left the room and all of a sudden the candles blew out leaving the room very dark and the smoke drifting around the room leaving a gray cloud of smoke rising to the ceiling.


	3. Sarah Little

**The Disappearance**

In Sarah Little's Room

"But mom I don't want to go!"

"But, honey me and your father both want you to come."

"But, I don't like going to church, its so boring, and the pastor goes on and on for like an hour."

"Sarah, boring is a spiritual condition with the soul its not "boring" unless you want it to be, besides pastor jay is a wonderful pastor."

"That may be for you, but I don't like going, I'd rather stay home and sleep."

"Please come Sarah it will be fun."

"No. I don't like it there and you guys always want to go to Sunday school."

"Because it helps us grow in our daily walk with Jesus our Savior."

"Yeah, well I don't want to go."

"Sarah, you always liked to go to church, why the sudden change?"

"I don't know, I just find it not cool and no fun now."

"But the youth group does tons of wonderful and fun things all the time, Like last week a few of the kids went and helped to fed some homeless people in the downtown area."

"So, what let those losers go help needy people."

"Sarah why would you say that?"

"I don't know."

"Then let's not repeat it, got it?"

"Fine."

"Well we are leaving."

"See ya!"

"Well I hope your satisfied in getting your way."

"I am."

"Augghh",whispered sandy. All she wanted was her daughter to go church every week like she use to when she was a little girl. When she would go to VBS and memorize tons of scriptures. When she would love to hang out with some of her friends at the church. But of course all of her friends had grown up and moved away or they just lost connection. That was probably why she stopped going but that shouldn't have stopped her because she could have made some new friends. Right?

Back in Sarah's room Sarah had just laid down on her bed thinking about what to do while her family was gone.

"Sarah!" said Molly in her cute, innocent voice.

"What you little creep!"

"Nothing, but you should come to church with us."

"I don't want to come, now get out!"

"Why?"

"Because; its my room and your annoying."

"NO, no, no, why your not coming to church?."

"Because its dumb and everybody there is old."

"Not everybody."

"Just shut up and get out."

"But mo.."

"GET OUT!"

"Fine, alright I'm going."

At Church

Today was a perfect day in Sacramento California the sun was shining in the blue sky and the white puffy clouds just drifted thru the sky from the nice ocean breeze. It was a nice drive to the church that was only about twenty minutes from where the lived. The church wasn't like one of those huge giant churches you see everywhere in Nashville, Tennessee, but it wasn't one of those churches that met in a cute, little Starbucks coffee shop. It was just the right size for the Little family to know many people in there to feel comfortable, and feel that there church is big enough to reach out effectively. The Church on the outside was painted a nice shade of white with brown trimming and a nice steeple with a cross on top right in the front of the building.

After the sermon the pastor went to go talk with Mrs. Little since Mr. Little was talking with some of the other men and Mrs. Little looked like she wasn't totally interested in listening to their conversation.

"Hello Mrs. Little, Hey where is Sarah? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Oh, Hi Pastor Jay, Umm, well shes at home, again."

"Oh, I thought she liked hanging out with the youth group and things like

that."

"Well so did I but I'm not sure anymore, it would seem that all her old friends have left or just stopped talking with her, besides last I heard the youth group wasn't doing very good."

"No, it hasn't I am sad to say, but our new youth director looks promising he even has a two-year plan for having well over two hundred kids if we follow the plan.

"That sounds good I just hope Sarah could be one of those two hundred, I think I will talk to her about it maybe that would be her ticket into loving God like we do."

"well I will be praying for her."

"Thank you so much, me and my husband have been praying every night for her as well but its all in God's time and not ours he knows whats best."

"That is right."

"Honey, time to go!"

"Okay!" she yelled towards her husband. "Alright Jay I need to go because my husband needs to go watch the game or something but thanks for all the help and prayers."

"Your welcome!"

Back at Home

"Sarah! Were home! Please come down and have lunch with your loving family!" said Sandy trying to get her 15 year old down the stairs in a sing-songy way. "SARAH!!! Time to eat!!!."

"I don't think she wants to eat mommy," Molly answered.

"I going up to check on her."

Sally walked up the stairs to go and see what had happened to her daughter while they were gone for only little over an hour and a half at church. She went down the hall and knocked on Sarah's bedroom door. The door opened right when she tapped startled she cracked the door open a little further and poked her head thru the opening. She wasn't there but the bedroom looked pretty much the same way when she had first left Sarah in the morning, except for the fact that the window was opened and there wasn't any Sarah to be seen.


End file.
